The Book: Pridelands 2: The Snake
by Truewhovian82
Summary: Oliver has just gotten used to life at Piderock and things look good until a string of catastrophes hit. The question is why is this happening now, and is there anything Oliver can do to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As the days went on the routine was the same; wake up, draw, fix the watch, go to sleep, and go hunting every couple of days. Until one day...

"You want me to do what?!" exclaimed Oliver, a human from the real world who was magically transported into his favorite story, The Lion King, by a magical book. "We need you to cubsit the pride's cubs today," said Simba, king of the Pridelands, and the only one other an Oliver who truly knew where he was from, and where he was now. "Simba I'm flattered, but I've never bab- I mean cubsat in my life."

"Really, Oliver Jackson Williams, Boyscout, champion swimmer, and survival expert, has never once in his life cubsat?" asked Simba. "Well I am considered a kid where I'm from, and frankly people don't usually trust their kids to be taken care of by other kids," replied Oliver.

"Well here the 'kids' take turns taking care of the younger cubs during the day, while the adults work. And it's your turn now."

"Ok so then what do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually the adults give the b- cub-sitters a list of instructions, like 'don't let them do this' or 'blank and blank aren't allowed to go near each other' you know things like that."

"Well I'm sure that we'll figure out something for you. C'mon I'll show you where we let the cubs play."

"Well this is it," said Simba. "Ok the rules are simple, keep everyone in the area and make sure no one gets killed."

"Oh, is that all?" replied Oliver.

"Don't worry just remember these basic rules. One, its ok for them to wrestle just try to keep it from getting out of hand. Two, don't be afraid to play with them, we all just wanna have fun here. And three, and most important, don't let them out of the enclosed area, this is the only place where they can be safe. And that pretty much sums it up if you need anything just yell. Now if you'll excuse me I have my own business to take care of. Oh and before I forget be sure to bring them in for lunch at noon."

"Well I'll do my best," said Oliver as Simba went away. "Ugh, what did I get myself into. Oh well here goes nothing."

The next hour was really difficult for Oliver, between trying to make sure the cubs weren't going to end up killing each other when they wrestled, and keeping everyone in the enclosed area it was an utter nightmare. "Whoever said babysitting was easy has a thing or two I'd like them to explain to me," mumbled Oliver. Then he suddenly got an idea, "Hey everyone who wants to see something really cool?!" That got their attention and all the cubs came over to see what Oliver was talking about. "What is it?" asked one lioness cub. "Who wants to see some magic?" asked Oliver. "What's that?" said the cubs in almost perfect unison. "You guys have never heard of magic?" replied Oliver, "Well let me show you some, for example check out this rock." Then Oliver picked up a rock and said, "now all I need is, ah, there it is." Oliver picked up The Book held it open and said, "bring me a marker," and in a flash of light a marker appeared. Then Oliver put his initial son the rock and showed it to the cubs, "Okay now you know what it looks like, and keep a close eye on it." Oliver held the rock in his fist and said, "Now I say the magic words. Abra Kadabra!" He unclenched his fist and the cubs saw that the rock was gone, "Where did it go?" asked one of the cubs. "Why it's right hear," said Oliver and he reached behind the cubs ear and pulled it out. "Wow!" shouted the cubs. "How do we know its the same rock?" asked one of the cubs. "Well it still has the same mark I gave it doesn't it?" said Oliver turning the rock to reveal his initials. So for the next couple of hours Oliver preformed simple magic tricks, such as Cups and Balls, guessing numbers the cubs were thinking of, etc. At least until lunch came around at noon two hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Okay everyone, it's time for lunch!" shouted Oliver. "Yeah!" shouted the cubs, and hey all started to run back up Pride Rock. "Woah, slow down everyone we'll get there," laughed Oliver. They all went up the path and after a couple of minutes Oliver heard something that made his heart skip a beat, "Ahhhhhhh!" One of the cubs fell off the ledge, "No!" shouted Oliver. "Everyone get back." Oliver looked over the edge and saw the cub standing on a small ledge a few feet down, "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, but please get help!" cried the cub. "Don't worry we're going to get Simba! C'mon everyone lets hurry."

Soon enough they made it to the top of Pride Rock. "Simba...Help...Cub...Ledge," said Oliver between breaths. "Woah, woah, what happened?" asked Simba. Oliver had finally caught his breath, "One of the cubs fell he's standing on a ledge but I can't reach him, I have a plan but I need some help."

"Ok Nala, Kiara watch the cubs, Kovu come with me, Oliver show us where the cub is."

"This way hurry."

"Ok this is the spot," said Oliver looking over the ledge to make sure the cub was still there. "Good he's still there, now here's the plan." Oliver opened The Book and said, "Bring me a rope." And in a flash of light a rope appeared, and Oliver tied it around himself and looped the other end around a rock, "Ok here's the plan, I'm gonna go down there myself and pick up the cub, I need you guys to lower me down and pull us back up, Ok?" Simba and Kovu nodded in agreement, and held the other end of the rope with their teeth, "Here goes everything," said Oliver. And with that he propelled himself down the cliff side, with a grunt of pain from Kovu and Simba. Slowly but surely Oliver lowered himself down to the cub, "Hey there little guy, c'mon I got ya." The cub jumped into Oliver's arms and he shouted, "Okay I've got the cub, pull us up!" Although it wasn't easy Simba and Kovu were able to pull up Oliver and the cub. After Oliver and the cub were back up on Pride Rock the cub rejoiced, "Thank you everyone," he said. "No problem," said Oliver, "we're just glad you're safe."

"Yeah and now that everyone is safe and sound lets go have some lunch," said Kovu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the death of a young cub was just barely avoided everyone sat down and had a nice lunch. "So Oliver, after this do you wanna keep cub-sitting or should I get someone else to finish?" asked Simba. "Are you kidding, I once heard a man say that ki- cubs were easy. But now I think it'd be easier to do your job." Oliver's remark caused everyone to burst out laughing, "What, what'd I say?"

"Mr. Oliver you dropped this on the way back," said a familiar voice. It was he cub they had just rescued and he had The Book on his back. "Thank you," said Oliver picking it up, "I just realized I never got your name little guy."

"It's Hatia."

"Well Hatia, thanks again for returning this to me," said Oliver rubbing Hatia's head before he ran off. "How did he do that?" asked Kovu.

"Do what?"

"He wasn't repelled by The Book. I thought only the pure of heart could touch it."

"Oh yeah, well that's what I love about children, they are pure of heart. They have a unique perspective of the world that hasn't had a chance to be tainted by darkness yet."

"Well then how come your pure of heart?"

"I dunno I guess my perspective hasn't been tainted by darkness either. I don't know why, mabey it's luck, mabey it's destiny, only time will tell."

* * *

Soon enough a week went by and there was one thing that everybody noticed, there hadn't been any rain in nearly a month, an this worried a lot of animals. "I have no idea what to do," said Simba to himself, "This is supposed to be the rainy season. But if it doesn't rain soon we're gonna need a new source of water."

"I know what you mean," said a familiar voice walking into the den. "Oh, hi Oliver," said Simba, "I guess you heard that huh."

"Yeah pretty much. Anyway I'm afraid I don't have good news, you see I've been monitoring the weather patterns and it doesn't look like there's gonna be any rain for a while."

"Well isn't that just perfect, is there anything we can do."

"Well there is one thing I could do."

"What's that."

"Rule 4, anything I write in this book will come true. So," Oliver held The Book open and said, "bring me a pen." Then he wrote...

Tomarrow at noon it will rain heavily.

"Ok tomarrow at noon, let there be rain." And surely the next day at noon hit rained hard and long, but no one minded considering the recent lack of it.

**[Character's name meanings]**

**Hatia - innocence**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Soon enough another week had gone by and for once there were no problems so to celebrate Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, and Oliver decided to go out stargazing. "...and that one's called the Little Dipper," said Oliver pointing out over the horizon. He had been showing them the consolations, "Wow that's amazing," said Kiara. "Hey Oliver."

"Yeah Kiara."

"Do you ever miss anything from the human world?" This came as a bit of a shock to everyone, Oliver would often tell them anecdotes from his world, without actually mentioning the fact that he was from reality, but no one ever really wondered what he might have missed, not even Oliver himself. Nala responded before Oliver even got the chance to speak "Kiara, Oliver is our guest, don't-"

"No, no it's ok Nala. Sure I miss some things, like video games, movies, fast food, don't ask, but I guess the thing I miss the most would have to be my family. I wonder how they're doing. It's funny you know we were supposed to go to Mount Kilimanjaro next month, I wonder if there still going. I gotta go to the bathroom." Oliver lied on that last part, he just didn't want his friends to see him so upset. Truth be told he wondered if they even knew if he was gone, or would time be frozen in the real world until he left, make it seem like he was never even gone. And most of all how was is girlfriend Victoria doing. "You ok?" asked a nearby voice. "Oh hey Kiara," said Oliver wiping away his tears, "yeah I'm ok."

"Are you sure, I don't want to have upset you."

"No it's alright, I'm ok now, c'mon let's get back to the others."

"Actually Kovu offered to go for a moonlit walk with me, Mom and Dad are heading back to Pride Rock."

"Ok I'll catch up with them, thanks and see you in the morning."

* * *

Later Oliver found himself walking down a strange path. He didn't know where he was going, or why, but he knew he had to go this way. Pretty soon he came upon Kiara's collapsed form, she seemed hurt and it looked like she was struggling. "HELP!" screamed Oliver, "HELP!"

"HELP!" shouted someone in the distance, and Oliver jerked up awake, breathing heavily. Next thing he knew Kovu was climbing up Pride Rock with Kiara out cold on his back. "Kovu, what happened?!" shouted Simba. "I dunno we were just walking she said she felt a bite, and then she collapsed."

"Sounds like a snake bite," said Oliver finally recovered from his dream, "and from the looks of it the poison is spreading fast. Somebody get Rafiki."

"I'll go," said Vitani. "Ok hurry I'll do what I can now," said Oliver, "Ok first things first how long has it been since she was bit."

"I don't know about 5 minutes."

"Ok then it's too late to try and suck the poison out, do you now what kind of snake it was."

"No I didn't see it."

"Ok well is there anything you remember."

"Well there was this weird sizzle sound before she was bit."

"Ok well if i know my snakes then that's most likely the saw-scaled viper, good thing there's an antidote. Looks like we won't need Rafiki." Oliver went to get The Book held it open and said, "Bring me a woah!" Oliver tripped over a rock and dropped The Book down a large crack in the stone, "NO! I can't reach it. If we can't get the antidote with The Book then were gonna have to do this the hard way."

"What do you mean?" asked Simba.

"I mean if we can't get an antidote from The Book then were on a have to reverse engineer an antidote from the snake's venom."

"Can we even do that?"

"Without the proper equipment it'll be tricky, but I can improvise."

"Hey! We're 'ere!" shouted the old mandrill coming up the main path to Pride Rock. "Ok now wat tis wrong."

"Kiara has a snake bite, saw-scaled viper, unless you have an antidote were gonna have to find a way to reverse engineer one from the snake's venom."

"I'm afraid ta say dat I don't, all I can do is slow it down."

"Good that's what we're gonna need till we find it, Kovu I need you to show exactly where she got bit, with any luck the snake will still be near by."

"B-but I can't just leave her."

"Listen I know it's hard, believe me if that was my Victoria I wouldn't want to leave either, but we need to find that snake."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ok so this is where Kiara got bit?" asked Oliver. "Yeah, this is the place," said Kovu.

"Ok let's see here, it's been about 10 minutes since she got bit, but since the saw-scale is active at night it won't be easy to find. Now everyone fan out, and if anybody finds anything be sure to shout. Go!" Kovu was still sulking though. "Hey man, c'mon it's gonna be alright, we're gonna find the snake, we're gonna get the antidote, and we're gonna save Kiara."

"I know it's just I feel like I should be with her right now."

"I know how you feel, but believe me the best thing you can do for her right now is help find that snake."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

It had been another 15 minutes since the search began, and no one had found any trace of the snake. "Argh! This is hopeless!" shouted Kovu, "we're never gonna find it. I should be with Kiara while I still can."

"C'mon Kovu, we have to keep trying. We're never gonna find it if we just give up,and besid-"

"Hey I found it!" shouted Vitani. "Way to go sis!" shouted Kovu, already in full sprint. Soon they surrounded the snake and were ready to get what they wanted. "Hey 'it' has a name you know, I'm Sumu," said the snake.

"Well Sumu you bit our friend earlier tonight and we need a sample of your venom to make an antidote, so jut give us some, and no one gets hurt."

"Yeah I bit your friend, but only because he was about to step on my eggs, why should I help you anyway."

"Because, Sumu, the lioness you bit was Princess Kiara, future queen of the Pridelands. Not to mention my mate," said Kovu.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss but there's nothing I can do unless I get something in return."

"Why you little-"

"Hold it Kovu," said Oliver, "let me try."

"Fine good luck."

"Now, Sumu was it, there's something you should know," said Oliver taking out his pocket knife, "we don't exactly need you alive to get your venom. Do you understand."

Gulp! "I-I und-derstand."

"Good now put your venom in this," said Oliver holding out his canteen. "Y-yes sur." With that the snake spat some venom in the canteen. Oliver put the cap on and said, "Thanks we'll be off now." Halfway back to Pride Rock Kovu said to Oliver, "Wow I didn't expect that back there."

"What, oh, you mean the part where I said I'd kill Sumu. Yeah that was a bluff."

"Really, some bluff."

"Hey, I knew he wouldn't take the risk and give in, any sane creature would."

"Well lucky for us you were right. Now c'mon lets hurry."

* * *

Soon they were back at Pride Rock, and everyone was worrying. "Well did you get it?" asked Simba. "The mission was a success," said Oliver. "Rafiki I'm gonna need some of your herbs, we should bring Kiara back to your baobab, we'll work on it there. Kovu we're gonna need you to help carry her."

"Ok. Let's go," said Kovu and Rafiki.

* * *

Before long they were at the baobab and Kovu rested Kiara in a hollow. "How long will it take?" he asked.

"I dunno. I don't have a lot to work with, no offense Rafiki."

"None taken."

"Anyway we're not out of the woods yet, just make her comfortable, and give me frequent updates on her condition."

"Got it. Hold on Kiara, it'll be over soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a long night for everyone and soon enough the sun was coming up over the horizon. "Finally I'm done," said Oliver. "Now c'mon we need to get Kiara to drink this before its too late." He quickly jumped down and went over to Kiara, and gave her the home made antidote. "Will she be ok?" asked Kovu. "I dunno, all we can do is wait and hope."

"This is all my fault."

"Don't say that, you had no way of knowing this would happen."

"But it was my idea to go for a walk, my idea to go off the path, and my idea to ignore the bite after she got it."

"Wait, what was that last part."

"After she got bit I told her to just ignore it, I swear I just thought it was some thorn of something she pricked herself with, I had no idea it would cause this."

"Hey listen we all make mistakes and do bad things, it only natural."

"Oh yeah, what was the worst thing you've ever done."

"You wanna know what the worst thing I've ever done is. There was once a man I admired greatly, he was amazing, talented, and never sought any credit, he did what he did because it was right, and I sat and I watched as a darkness grew in his heart and do you know what I did?"

"What?"

"Nothing, I did absolutely nothing. Heck I didn't even notice until it was too late, and I watched as a man who only used violence as a very last resort turn into someone who killed an entire army, just to prove a point and I still admired him. That is the worst thing I ever did. And afterwords I made a promise to myself, that I would always do what was right and never seek any credit, so the old him could live on, in me."

"Wow, it must've been really hard on you when you finally realized what had happened to this man. What was his name."

"You know people have been asking that for a long time now and still no one knows. Anyway you don't wanna hear about me, I'm gonna go back to Pride Rock you're welcome to come with."

"No, I think I'll stay here and keep an eye on her."

"Ok, see ya later man."

* * *

Oliver soon made it back to Pride Rock and immediately went to tell Simba the good news. "Excuse me your majesty," said Oliver.

"Oliver what is it."

"Just wanted to let you Know that I finished the antidote and well see how it works soon."

"Thank you Oliver."

"You're welcome I'll be going now I need to clear my head."

* * *

**Author's note**

**I issue a challenge, I challenge any reader to guess who Oliver was talking about when he told Kovu about the worst thing he ever did. I've given you everything you need to guess who this man is, now it's your job to figure it out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**Now I for one have never been good at keeping secrets, and I also love riddles so I've decided to reveal a major event in the form of a riddle, here it is.**

**Before the trilogy is over someone will die so that someone can live.**

**Have fun pondering that, anyway here's chapter seven.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Oliver! Oliver!" Kovu had returned from Rafiki's after Kiara had finally awoken, and came to tell Oliver that the antidote he made had worked. "Hey you're back," said a familiar voice. "Oh hey Vi, have you seen Oliver?"

"Yeah he's at the other end of Pride Rock, I'm guessing he wanted some privacy."

"Thanks, I need to tell him that Kiara's alright, hey could you do me a favor and tell Simba?"

"Sure no problem, see ya later."

"See ya."

* * *

It had taken Kovu a little while to find Oliver but when he did he saw something he didn't expect. Oliver was hanging upside down, and singing. "It's enough for his restless wanderer, just to be with you."

"Oliver."

"Huh, woah!" Kovu had surprised Oliver and caused him to slip and fall on his head, "Shesh, what was that for?"

"Sorry you ok?"

"Heh, yeah I'm fine," said Oliver chuckling, "Uh, how much of that did you here anyway?"

"Just that last line, why?"

"Oh no reason, anyway if you're here I'm guessing Kiara is alright."

"Yeah she woke up a while ago, she insisted on coming back and telling everybody herself, but Rafiki and I convinced her to stay and rest."

"Well she sounds alright to me."

"Hey what was that song anyway."

"Oh it's uh..."

"C'mon you can tell me."

"It's our song," mumbled Oliver.

"It's what."

"It was my and my girlfriend's song."

"What do you mean by that."

"It was the song we were listening to when we realized we were in love. We were at a musical, the actors were singing we looked into each other's eyes, and we kissed."

"Ok, well why were you singing it then."

"Listen can we just talk about something else."

"Ok, tell me about Victoria."

"Something else please."

"Nuh-uh, you're gonna tell me about her right now."

"Well if I have to, we grew up together, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. Then one day we fell in love."

"Ok, that's how you fell in love, but what is she like."

"I was getting to that, anyway she's just perfect she's a little shorter then I am, she's got brown hair, she loves nature and adventure, she's always been so open minded, she's beautiful, and just the nicest person you've ever met, even if she was upset she would never tell anyone, so they wouldn't have to bear her burden. That's what she's like."

"She sounds nice."

"Nice, ha, she's perfect I love her with all my being. Back home I couldn't stand being away from her for a single moment."

"Then how do you deal with this, being here away from her."

"I'll admit, it hurts, but I know I need to be here for some reason."

"Well you just saved Kiara's life, I think you deserve to see Victoria again."

"It's not just that I have this bad feeling that something even worse is yet to come."

"I can't imagine anything worse then what almost happened today."

"Kovu listen there's something I haven't told anyone yet."

"What is it?"

"Just before you came running up with Kiara, I dreamt that I found her collapsed on the side of a path I had never been to before, almost as if just dreaming it made it come true, and if that's true then something even worse is yet to come and I'm scared."

**Author's note**

**Well that concludes book two, good ending right. Anyway for those of you who don't know Oliver was singing the last bit of the musical version of "Can you feel the love tonight." Anyway watch out for book three, The Return. "The return of what?" you might ask, well you'll just have to wait and see.**


End file.
